whispersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Whispers in the Dark Wiki
This is the wiki for the Whispers in the Dark RP, using the old World of Darkness system and set in southern Florida. Currently with the Vampire, Mage, Werewolf, Changeling, Kindred of the East, Demon, Hunter and more venues as requested. We are playing using White Wolf's Old World of Darkness, second edition revised (also known as third edition). Guidelines # As we are not your TT STs, ask us about our personal rulings about anything questionable. We run many things very different from how your previous STs might have, so please, to avoid confusion, talk with us about it. #This game involves scenes of graphic violence, adult themes and adult content. Some scenes may include depictions of sexuality or implied sexuality. As such, all players and characters must be at least 18 years of age, with appropriate physical appearances for their age. #While we expect such things in character, such is severely frowned upon out of character; racism, insults, violence and other acts towards your fellow players and staff will be disciplined ranging from verbal warnings to possible bans, depending on severity and frequency of such behavior. #Please be honest with Storytellers and other players. This doesn't mean you should go about telling all of your secrets, nor does it mean we expect everyone is going to be honest in their dealings IC. However, if there is a conflict between characters, or if someone has a method of discovering something about the character, we expect honesty between the players. #Though we don't expect everyone to have a biblical understanding of the the rules for their venue, we do expect players to be willing to work with the Storytellers to understand the rules. We are not going to run your character for you, or explain the game world to every player in great detail. By the same token, most beginning characters are only going to have loose ideas of the world. Recently embraced vampires, recently changed wolves, just after chrysalis changelings and so forth have little idea of their culture/society. This is not an open license to run amok, but an understanding that some things will have to be learned in character. #This game will adopt certain points from canon, however, it will not adhere strictly to all points of canon. Things will deviate from what some may see as canon or that something may seem out of sorts compared to the World of Darkness as written. Please don't complain when something fails to adhere to your specific reading of the world, or varies wildly from published material. #Have fun. That is, in the end, what this is all about. To that end, though, we also ask that you not impinge upon the fun of others. Creating characters just to kill other characters, vengeance, loners and those that Storytellers have to pull into the game by their teeth are frustrating to everyone concerned, however amusing it is to play. Rules For character creation, mechanical rules, combat primer and venue specific rules, please see the rules page. Staff Whispers in the Dark is composed of an all volunteer staff and appreciate your gratitude and respect. They manage and run the games you enjoy because they enjoy telling the stories they have to tell. Staff are listed according to their IRC names to assist you with identifying them in the channels, though most of the time they will have an @ or * before their names identifying them as operators in the IRC. Administrative Staff ShamshielDF: Administrator and coordinator between venues, generally helps where she can, but is not a storyteller so she cannot help with everything. Aliases: Shammie, Sarena_Ellis, Kathy_Iverson Storyteller Staff Quistar: Werewolf Head Storyteller and one of the most active players of the game. Always helpful in and out of character. Aliases: QuistarST, Jeff_Johnson, Joshua Talltrees thesunmaid: Changeling/Vampire head storyteller. One of the longest running players of the game and also involved as a player in other games. Aliases: tsm, sunny, Penny_Dreadful, Sybil_Angelis, Mitsu_Yung Myrleena: Mage Head Storyteller. Aliases: Xerava, Eve_Lyntari Setting The game is set in south Florida, ranging from Ft. Lauderdale through Boca Raton to Palm Beach. Ft. Lauderdale is the last line of defense for the Camarilla stand against the Sabbat in Miami. Were it not for the loose alliance with the werewolves of the region, the area likely would long ago have fallen to the packs of the Sabbat. Whereas the vampire court is so small as to be held in the living room of any kindred of note comfortably, there are two caerns for the werewolves, both of which are thriving. Add in changelings, demons and magi as well as other supernatural beings of undisclosed natures and the political situation can make or break even an elder kindred. Managing to maintain relations with other creatures of the area is an nightly endeavor. There are a number of locations that scenes are frequently set in: Maguire's pub, Morgan's Pub, River of Grass caern, the caern of Rolling Green, Dark Symphonies and, of course, the local greasy spoon. Links Our forums are located at whispersInTheDark.yuku.com We play play in IRC on sorcery.net They have a web IRC client on their site. We are normally in the rooms #WhispersOOC for out of character and #WhispersInTheDark for in character. In addition we now have #WhispersDR for the diceroller system, so as to minimize dice rolls flooding the game/OOC channels. Another decent web based chat client can be found via mibbit.com We have found, though, that both of these web based chat clients have their quirks and would suggest players install an IRC chat program such as mIRC (payware w/ 30 day trial), ChatZilla (a FireFox addon), X-Chat (open source) or Pidgin (open source). Useful pages Rules IRC Commands Category:Browse